


Intrigued

by theghostseer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Canon, jonelias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostseer/pseuds/theghostseer
Summary: Elias can’t stop thinking about Jon, and he doesn’t like.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Intrigued

As a matter of fact, Elias kept an eye on all his employees. You can’t run a poorly organised institute, let alone The Magnus Institute. He also couldn’t help but glance here and there. Side-effects. Yet, he found most of them boring. Elias had seen far more great and peculiar things in his lives to care about his employees’ gossip around.

He should keep a closer look at the archivist though, let alone the one with the capital A. So when Jonathan Sims joined the research department, Elias had to make sure he knew as much as possible for his new employee.

What he hadn’t expected was the sense of... amusement. It even took him by surprise.

At first glance, the short-tempered and rude man was not only ill-suited for the role but also seemed too ordinary for Elias’s taste. In fact, if it wasn’t for the web’s mark, Elias wouldn’t even bother. Given the circumstances, however, it would have been stupid to ignore the gift-wrapped opportunity. So he hired him and watched.

He took notes on how he acted around people, searched his past. The more Elias discovered, the more he liked the man. What also attracted Elias was the Archivist’s state of constant fear for the paranormal, and his yet unconscious willingness to chase it.

As time passed, Elias even noticed the more unimportant details. He noticed when Jon got a new haircut or how he knotted his tie. He knew how he preferred to drink his tea and how every Friday he wore his favorite sweater. Elias found especially entertaining how Jon would sing to his plants and how his handwriting became sightly more illegible when he got upset.

And while Elias would not admit that his interest turned day by day into obsession, he could not help being aware that he actually spent more time on Jon rather on his precious Archivist.

Intrigued was the best description of his feelings Elias had concluded, and that irritated him.

* * *

“Maybe,” mumbled Elias, talking to himself.

He had considered his plans again and again. Time had come for a new archivist. Gertrude Robinson was acting more recklessly than usual. He needed a new one. He needed an Archivist and he had decided that Jon was his one.

It would take some serious work, though. For his part, Elias had just to apply enough pressure. Enough pressure to break Jon, to see him change. Twist. And who knows, maybe he would find something much more pleasant inside.

“Maybe...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will excuse my english I hadn’t much time for editing.  
> Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
